Amor entre espias
by Aki Sakura
Summary: Runo es la mejor espía de la agencia, cuando todos sus amigos se unen a su misma agencia, como reaccionará Runo?.Elegirá el amor o la traición. Seguirá los consejos de su difunto padre o los de su propia amiga y traidora. Es un DanxRuno pero tiene mas parejas.


**Angelina: Hola a todos aquí tienen mi nueva historia estoy muy contenta por todos los buenos comentarios que dais si más que decir salvo pediros disculpas por la tardanza les dejo con la historia.**

?: Papa, papa.

?: Hija relájate.

?: NO papa ¿volverás?

?: No lo creo pero cuando me vaya prométeme que cuidaras de este brazalete y de la agencia.

?: Te echare de menos papa.

?: Adiós hija.

?: Cuando sea mayor seré la mejor espía.

El extraño hombre salió de la casa dejando a la niña sola .

?: PAPAAAAAAA.

Runo se levantó sudando y con mucha cara de medio, miro el despertador y vio que faltaba 5 minutos para que le sonara. Miró su brazalete y dijo:

Runo: Papa no te decepcionare.

Después de la muerte de sus padres Runo llevaba el restaurante ella sola, también era una espía en secreto a sus amigos. Su padre era científico y su jefe creo un monstruo llamado Tenk, era una bestia de color negra muy agresiva todo lo que tocaba lo rompía y cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino lo mataba, todo menos a su jefe que en realidad era el jefe del padre de Runo, él se sacrificó matando a la madre se estas bestias pero su jefe pudo escapar y ellas siguen atacando a las personas, por eso el padre de runo creo la A.C.L.T.(agencia contra los tenks) ahora el jefe es el tío de runo pero Runo es la mejor espía de todos, a Runo le invadía abecés ese sueño tan triste.

Runo: Animo Runo que hoy vienen a desayunar todos.

Runo se vistió y empezó a preparar el desayuno para sus amigos.

Media hora después varias personas cruzaron la puerta del restaurante justo cuando Runo terminaba de poner la mesa con muchos dulces.

Dan: Que hambre que tengo.

Alice: No te quejes Dan que enzima de que Runo nos ha hecho el desayuno.

Ace: Venga chicos nada de pelas disfrutemos del desayuno.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y justo cuando Runo se iba a sentar se olvidó de que le faltaba por poner la leche caliente.

Runo: Voy por la leche empezar sin mí.

Todos empezaron a desayunar y mientras runo volvía a la cocina por la leche volvió a mirar su brazalete.

Runo: Puedo decírselo son mis amigos puede que me ayuden, pero los estaría poniendo en peligro y no quiero que le pase nada a Dan… digo a mis amigos.

Cuando Runo volvió con sus amigos le empezó a servir la leche a Alice.

Fabia: Chicos que os parece si vamos al parque a dar un paseo.

Ace: A mí me parece bien.

Ren: Lo mismo digo.

Alice: Sabes Runo cada vez me gusta más ese brazalete, nunca te lo quitas.

Runo se puso un poco nerviosa.

Runo: Es que es un regalo de mi difunta abuela.

El brazalete empezó a brillar y eso hizo que runo se pusiera todavía más nerviosa.

Julie: También brilla que chulo.

Runo: Chicos acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer la compra no podré ir con vosotros al parque.

Shun: Lo entendemos Runo no pasa nada.

Runo: Gracias chicos son los mejores.

Mira: Bueno nos vamos hasta mañana Runo las chicas y yo te ayudaremos con el restaurante.

Todos menos Runo se fueron al parque, cuando Runo termino de recoger la mesa y de fregar los platos corrió al desván de su casa y saco de unas cajas un osito de peluche vestido de espía, después lo coloco en una antigua chimenea i de la nada salieron unas escaleras, Runo las bajo corriendo y llego a una puerta muy grande de acero.

Puerta: Contraseña por favor.

Pensamientos de Runo: porque tuve que poner esa contraseña tan ridícula cuando era pequeña.

Puerta: Contraseña por favor.

Runo: Vale, Titi la princesa de los arcoíris.

Puerta: Contraseña correcta, bienvenida a la A.C.L.T.

Runo entro y vio a mucha gente vestida de negro en una gran instalación.

?: Llegas tarde Runo y enzima no vienes cambiada.

Runo: Lo siento tío Dani.

Dani: No me llames así Runo y corre a cambiarte granujilla.

Runo: Si señor estirado.

Runo se fue a los vestuarios a cambiarse.

Dani: Es igual que su padre.

Runo se vistió rápidamente, se puso su traje negro, se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y se puso una flor en el pelo.

La flor significaba que era una de las diez mejores espías de la agencia (esta en primera posición) las chicas tenían que tener algo en forma de flor ( la mayoría se las dibujaba en el traje) y los chicos un rayo dibujado en el traje( no miren con esa cara no se me ocurrió otra cosa).

Runo llego a la sala de entrenamientos.

?: Llegas tarde preciosa pero no se lo diré al jefe si sales conmigo esta noche.

Runo: Olvídalo Peter mi tío ya sabe que he llegado tarde.

Peter: Si tú lo dices preciosa.

**Peter Parkont, rubio y ojos verdes como la hierba del campo, es el segundo mejor espía de la agencia y abecés entrena con Runo, pero siempre le gana Runo, tiene locas a todas las chicas de la agencia menos a Runo (ya que le gusta Dan).Nadie sabe el secreto tan oscuro que guarda.**

Runo: Empecemos a entrenar.

Dani: Adelante.

_En el parque…_

Julie: No me puedo creer que Runo nos deje tirados otra vez, ni que tuviera cosas mejor que hacer.

Mira: Julie tiene un poco de razón, Runo siempre está ocupada.

Julie: Solo un poco.

Ren: Entender que runo vive sola y además lleva el restaurante ella sola, con la perdida de sus padres está muy sola.

Fabia: Pero nos tiene a nosotros, además ¿Qué le paso a sus padres?

Shun: Su madre murió al darle a luz pero nunca nos ha contado como murió su padre.

Ace: Chicos olvidémonos de esto y disfrutemos del paseo.

Julie: Chicos voy a por helados para todos a nuestra heladería favorita.

Mira: Pero si está a 25 minutos Julie.

Julie: No pasa nada, enseguida vuelvo.

Julie se fue corriendo a la heladería.

_Con los demás…_

Los chicos siguieron caminando cuando de la nada escucharon un ruido muy extraño.

Ace:¿ Habéis oído eso?

Ren y Shun: Si.

Dan: Vayamos a ver que es.

Todos fueron a ver que era cada paso que daban se acercaban más a lo que parecía ser algo muy extraño.

Cuando llegaron lo que vieron fue a dos chicos vestidos de negro con muchos moratones, cicatrices y golpes luchando contra una bestia negra gigante.

Mira: ¿Qué es eso?

Fabia: No lo sé pero esos chicos necesitan nuestra ayuda.

Ace: Pues menos mal que hicimos el curso de karate en el instituto y no el de ciencias.

Shun: Vamos chicos.

Justo cuando la bestia tenia a los dos chicos acorralados los chicos comenzaron a hacer sus técnicas del karate( quien diría que la bestia fuera tan miedica) la bestia con muchas heridas logro escapar.

Agente 1: Muchas gracias chicos, pero ahora necesitamos que vengáis un momento con nosotros.

Shun: ¿Por qué?

Agente 2: Lo sentimos pero nosotros no os podemos dar explicaciones.

Ace: De acuerdo iremos con vosotros.

Mira: Pero que hacemos con Julie.

En ese momento suena el móvil de Dan.

Dan: Mirar chicos es un mensaje de Julie.

_Mensaje:_

_Chicos me han llamado mis padres para que vaya a ayudarles no puedo comprar los helados nos vemos mañana. ;) _

Shun: Muy bien chicos ya nos podemos ir.

Dan: Le contestare.

_Loe chicos se fueron con los dos agentes._

_Mientras…_

Julie corría hacia el parque cuando su móvil sonó.

_Mensaje:_

_De acuerdo Julie nos vemos mañana._

Julie leyó el mensaje contenta y volvió a ponerse a correr para llegar a su destino.

_Mientras con runo…_

Runo: Muy bien ya hemos terminado el entrenamiento nos vemos mañana Peter.

Peter: Hasta mañana.

Runo salió de la agencia ya vestida como una persona normal (llevaba unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta rosa).

Cuando llego al restaurante se puso a limpiar y al terminar pensó en llamar a sus amigos para quedar con ellos.

_Mientras con los demás…_

Habían hecho todo un recorrido por la agencia y con cada sala la boca se les quedaba abierta ahora estaban a punto de hablar con el director de la agencia.

Agente 2: Esperad aquí por favor.

Los dos agentes abandonaron la sala dejándolos solos.

Ren: Pedazo historia, y este lugar increíble.

Alice: La historia me ha parecido muy triste sobre todo la muerte del antiguo director.

Fabia: Seria genial que nos reclutaran para ayudar.

En ese momento el móvil de Alice sonó diciendo que le habían mandado un mensaje.

Alice: Es un mensaje de Runo.

_Mensaje:_

_Chicos termine de hacer la compra y de limpiar la casa que os parece si vamos al cine._

Shun: Alice dile a Runo que no podemos.

Fabia: Pero se lo tomara muy mal.

Dan: Pero podemos hablar con runo sobre esto de los espías.

Mira: Dan no le podemos dar más trabajo a runo, bastante tiene ya.

Ren: Mira tiene razón, Alice envíale el mensaje a runo, y ni a runo ni a Julie le podemos contar esto.

Ace: No hay otro remedio.

Alice: De acuerdo.

_Con Runo…_

Runo estaba viendo la tele y escucho su móvil recibir un mensaje. Runo tomo el móvil y cuando leyó el mensaje su cara puso una mueca muy triste.

_Mensaje:_

_Runo nos hemos ido todos a casa a ayudar a nuestros padres ya quedaremos otro día._

Runo volvió a dejar el móvil donde estaba y continuo viendo la televisión esperando la hora de empezar a hacerse la cena.

_Con el jefe de la agencia…_

Agente 2: Señor me opongo a esa decisión.

Jefe(Dani):Agente es lo que siempre hacemos.

Agente 1: Señor esos chicos luchan de maravilla podríamos hacerles un hueco.

Jefe(Dani): La verdad es que no vienen muy bien unos nuevos agentes.

Agente 2: Entonces jefe…

Jefe(Dani): De acuerdo me habéis convencido.

Agente 1: Sabia decisión jefe.

Jefe(Dani): Vamos a hablar con ellos.

_Con Dan y los demás…_

Fabia: Cuanto tardan.

Ren: Venga Fabia tienes que tener más paciencia.

Ace: Mirad por ahí vienen.

Los dos agentes que habían salvados venían con una tercera persona.

Jefe(Dani):Bueno chicos después de que estos dos agentes me hayan convencido he decidido que a partir de este momento soy espías.

Todos: Bien.

Jefe(Dani): Bueno aquí tienen sus trajes, para entrar a la agencia ya hemos instalado túneles en sus casas, a partir de hoy para entrar deben tocar un osito de peluche que les conducirá a una de las puertas de la agencia, deben decir la contraseña que es Titi, la princesa de los arcoíris.

Todos: Jajajajaja.

Dan: ¿Quién puso esa contraseña?

Jefe(Dani): Mi sobrina cuando era pequeña.

Todos:…

Jefe(Dani): Bueno ahora es de vuestra edad y es la mejor espía de la agencia. Ahora os diré que tenemos una misión muy importante y que los tres mejores agentes de la agencia irán a ella.

Mira:¿Cómo sabremos que espías son de los mejores?

Jefe(Dani): Los diez mejores llevan las chicas normalmente una flor pintada en el traje y los chicos un rayo pintado en el traje. Además tengo que preguntarles si vosotros trabajareis por separado o prefieren hacer un grupo.

Todos: Un grupo.

Jefe(Dani): ¿Y cómo se llamaran?

Todos de miraron entre si tenían el nombre perfecto.

Todos: El equipo Bakugan.

A partir de ese día dan y los demás fueron espías, se pasaban todo el día entrenando, Runo intentaba quedar con ellos pero como veía que no le hacían ni caso también se puso a entrenar( os preguntareis por Julie pero no os diré lo que hacía pero también estaba muy ocupada).

_Una semana después…_

El equipo bakugan había conseguido en una semana llegar al puesto número 7, por fin iban a conocer a la mejor agente de la agencia.

Estaban enfrente de unas grandes escaleras.

Fabia: Que nervios vamos a conocer a los dos mejores agentes.

Ace: La verdad es que nosotros seremos mejores que ellos en unos días.

Mira: Ace, que lleguemos en una semana a uno de los mejores puestos no significa que seamos los mejores.

_Con Runo…_

Runo se estaba terminando de vestir, su tío le había dicho que iba a conocer a las personas tan famosas de la agencia, nunca pensó que hubiera personas que en una semana llegaran tan alto, en ese momento vio la hora y salió corriendo para no llegar tarde.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, el traje negro y su habitual flor en el pelo(una rosa blanca).

_Con los demás…_

Jefe(Dani): Chicos le presento a Peter, es el segundo mejor agente.

Peter: Hola a todos es un placer conoceros sois muy famosos en la agencia.

Las chicas al verlo se quedaron con una cara de "que guapo" y los chicos un poco celosos.

Jefe(Dani): Bueno ahora les quiero presentar a la hija del primer jefe de la agencia y mi sobrina.

Al terminar sus palabras por las grandes escaleras bajaba una persona que todos conocían bien.

Todos: Runo?

**Angelina: Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, ¿Cómo reaccionara Runo al ver a sus amigos?, ¿Qué trama Julie?.**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, así que comenten, espero que les haya gustado y un abrazo de:**

**Aki Sakura.**


End file.
